


Late Night Confessions

by lostgirl966



Series: Cocollory [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AHS, AHS Coven, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, cocollory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Mallory comes to Coco's room because she has a nightmare





	Late Night Confessions

 Coco tossed and turned under her covers. She sighed as she saw the clock read 2:02. She hadn’t been able to sleep at all. Her mind was to busy thinking about Mallory. The young woman filled her thoughts almost 24/7. How could she sleep when all she could think about was her lips, her hair, her eyes, and her soft skin?

 _Tap, tap_.

Coco sat up and looked at the door where the knocking sound had come from. “Come in.”

The door slowly swung open and in popped a head. It was Mallory.

Coco’s stomach did a flip at the sight of her. “Mallory? What is it?”

“I can’t sleep, can I stay in here? At least for a little while.”  
“Another nightmare?” Coco asked sweetly.

Mallory nodded. “Yeah…”

“Come here,” Coco said moving to one side of her small bed. “There’s not a lot of room but-.”

Mallory scurried and jumped into the bed beside Coco. “Thanks so much. I can’t tell you what this means to me.”

Coco grinned down at the smaller woman. “Of course Mal. How could I say no to you?”

This was a common occurrence in the last few months. Mallory often slept in Coco’s bed. Coco loved every minute of this. Both of them loved to snuggle to they had no problem doing it together. She just wished it meant a little bit more.

“I’m sorry I come in here every night,” Mallory said after the two had gotten situated. Coco was almost always the big spoon and Mallory the small.

“No, no, don’t be sorry. I’m glad I can help.” Coco loved having Mallory in her arms. She fit so perfectly against her. “Mal… I need to tell you something.” Better now than never right?  
“Can I tell you something first,” Mallory turned to face Coco.

Those big brown eyes made her melt. Coco let out a little sigh, “Of course Mal.”

“So listen,” Mallory began in a quiet voice speaking quickly. “I know we’re best friends and everything. I mean we’re great friends. And I think you’re amazing. But I really like you. But I don’t want that to be weird. And I mean I want you to understand I really like, like you. Like a whole lot, but if that’s weird you don’t have to say anything-.”

Coco began to beam. She knew what she had to do now. She leaned across the pillow and pressed her lips to Mallory’s.

“Mmmm,” Mallory hummed against her lips.

When they broke apart they were both grinning at each other. For a moment they simply stared at each other enjoying this beautiful moment of shared affect for each other.

“Well, I guess that settles that,” giggled Mallory.

“I guess it does…. So what now?”

Mallory gave Coco’s nose a peck with her lips. “Let’s worry about it in the morning.”


End file.
